Human and Monster
by castielslittlebitch
Summary: Scarlet was hunting a djinn...until it started to hunt her. She's now been transported into her 'fantastical' world, and it isn't what it seems to be. Rated t for small language. A Scartoria! story. Light Scartoria at the end. like, very light
1. Djinn

Yeah! Here's another Scartoria! story!..well, it's not much of one, but whatever. Sorry if it's a little weird, but I worked real hard on it! And I've gotta apologize if one section is normal font, and then the other is slanted; it's NOT me, but it's my stupid computer instead. Oh yes, for these Scartoria! stories and basically all of the other Supernatural stories I do, you should really start out with reading Shaniy, and then move on to The Vessel. It'll make a lot more sense to you if you read those two stories first, and then the other Scartoria! stories. 

Anyway, here ya go! 

Scarlet carefully and silently into the abandoned warehouse, holding her two tiwn, silver, crescent-shaped blades in her hands expertly, the hilts and blades themselves engraved with Anokian sigils and other warding symbols that could kill a demon on impact, similiar to Rubys knife. Except that bitch had copied Scarlets blades, except on a stupid little knfe. At least the bitch was dead, rotting in Hell somewhere. 

A week ago she had found a job in the newspaper: six people, all unrealated in any way, had gone missing in the past four months. She had discovered it was a djinn, one of the few monsters she actually enjoyed, and she had confirmed that there were no other hunters around to do the job. She knew she would have to be extra careful on this job or else she'd end up dead...with a free ticket back to the Rack. 

And now she was catiously going through the warehouse, searching through every nook and cranny of the empty (well, of people) warehouse to find the damn djinn. Sometimes she even wondered why she was even trying to save the stupid humans. The whole damn Apacolypse (a.k.a. the freaking end of the freaking world) was coming, so why even both trying to save a small group of stupid humans idiotic enough to fall into the most obvious trap on earth?

The vampire cursed as she saw a shadow rush past her on her left. "Balls," she muttered. Her slang had grown rapidly during her one-year stay with Bobby that had happened a few years back. 

Scarlet twisted, searching for the stupid djinn. This was ridculous. Ah, the hell with it. "Freakin' djinn." She blinked, replacing her demon eyes with her 'purple eyes', as the boys called them. They were really her angel eyesand they saw thorugh anything, including lies and fake emotions. 

The djinns stench was bloody everywhere, she realized. She turned once more to face behind and saw the djinns tattooed face leering at her. "Crap!" she hissed, slicing forwards at the djinn, who did nothing but raise it's hand...it's hand was then coated with sapphire flames, and then there was an empty blackness. 


	2. What I've Always Wanted Was

Once more, I've gotta say sorry for the slanted portions. I know, it's really annoying

to read...

Scarlet opened her eyes, seeing complete darkness. She was on a stone floor that was chilling at the touch. She pushed herself up and created a small, glowing orb of light into her left hand, looking around the ruined room. There was one window with cracked glass and painted black, and the reamaining furniture was completely trashed into pieces.

_This isn't real._ Scarlet thought to herself, stepping outside through the doorway where there used to be a door. _You need to die somehow and get back to the whole damn Apacolypse situation back on earth. _But for some reason she didn't stab slash her crescent blades across her body so she could get out of her so-called, 'dream' world. That's when she noticed the dead landscape around her. _This...this is it? This is what I've always wanted?_

The terrain was colorless and rocky, and she stood outside of someones empty house in an abandoned, dead town. The roads were made of dirt, and dust clouds blew from the dirt and into the air. There were no plants around, unless you counted the dead, scraggly bush near a small house to her left a plant. Scarlet could smell stale blood and sulfur in the air, and then she realized that on some of the buildings there was crimson blood splattered on like a sloppy job done with spacle.

She nearly vomited when she saw the rotting corpse haging with a rope tied around its neck from a high sign on a building, its eyes nothing more then empty sockets and its skin a sallow yellow. She saw several more rotting corpses in the alleyways and on the street as she continued to walk forwards, until finally she doubled over and vomitted violently from where she was, smelling the corpses stenchs. All of the blood she had previously eaten when she was in the real world had now been expelled.

_This is sickening_, she thought. _I thought...I thought that maybe there would just be an eternal fight going on, and I'd be fighitng for an eternity. I thought maybe Victoria would be here, and she would make me feel so much safer. She stood up, wiping her mouth with her right arm. "I'm a horrible person," Scarlet said out loud to no one in particular. "Why yes, you really are," a familiar voice said from behind her in a sarcastic tone. _


	3. Victoria

Enjoy...and sorry for the whole description of the corpse last chapter...I know, it even disgusted me a little too.

And sorry for the italic lettering for however long the section is.

Now here ya go-

Scarlet turned and saw Victoria there. Her perfect, bouncy, chestnut hair, her intoxicating, evergreen eyes, and that sexy body that was curved in all of the right places. She was wearing the same dress that she had been wearing when Scarlet had first possesed the Birtish girl. Victorias skin was paler then a shard of crystal, and her lips were that natural, perfect shade of light pink that Scarlet loved...

But wait...the smirk that played itself on the humans face wasn't Victorias. That cunning, manical, dark glint in her evergreen eyes didn't belong to Victoria at all.

"That's right, Shaniy. I've changed _so _much over time, haven't I?"

Victorias evergreen eyes were suddenly flooded with night, and her burgandy, laced dress became stained with scarlet blood. And then Victorias skin looked a little _too _pale for her to be alive. "I've missed you so much, _baby." A forked tongue slipped out of Victorias mouth, and then vanished a second later. _

"_Where the hell is Victoria?" Scarlet asked, anger bubbling within her like hot magma. Victoria? laughed in a tone that didn't fit in with Victorias description at all. _

"_After you left me one night, you never even came back for me. And, instead of going to heaven, where I'm supposed to go to whenever you leave me, I went straight to the Rack for willingly allowing a demon to posses me. So for aiding you, I was punished with years and centuries of torture that I didn't deserve, until finally I turned into a demon, so I could track you down and kill you for what you did to me." _

_Victoria cocked her head, the forked tongue slipping out once more. Scarlet looked away, disturbed on how she wanted Victoria to be. _

"_How can I really want this?"_

"_Because you're a monster."_

_Scarlet took in a few deep breaths, then looked into Victorias eyes and swiftly cut of her head with one of her blades. _


	4. The Truth Hurts

Hope you like this chapter!

And remember to review too!

Scarlets body was racked with shudders, and she wiped her hands of any of Victorias blood that might have splattered on them.

"Wanna know what else you've done?"

She heard Victorias twisted voice cut through the air like knives. "You really must remember what you've done...unless you've gotten amnesia, which isn't really possible for you." Victoria laughed that twisted laugh, and then she continued on.

"After you left me to rot away in hell, you slowly became insane. Like, asylum insane. It was pretty funny, seeing that I was being cut and tore apart in unimaginable ways, and then you're the one that goes insane. Anyway, after you basically destroyed earth you simmered down a little. But the clock had stopped for the Winchesters."

Victorias voice then exaggerated a sigh, then continued with her horrible story, laughing a little here and there. "Lucifer took over that damn Sam, and then after you fucked Dean you imploded him. As for Bobby...well, you did say that you loved the way his blood tasted like."

"But you wanna know hte best thing that you've probably ever done since you went insane?"

Silence.

"You dragged that demented angels ass to hell! He and I got aquainted, and we're pretty close now. I love to occasionally have my fun with him, but he usually just stays nice and close with...others."

"Where the hell is Sam?" Scarket asked hoarsely, wishing that this Victoria would just go away. _It's not real, it's not real, it's not real..._

"Lucifer got bored, so he killed Sam. So very sorry for your...loss." Victoria then broke out into maniacal laughter, a horrible sound that echoed in the empty town.

_Why the hell didn't I just leave when I could've? Why do I want the world to be like...like this hell?_

"_Oh, c'mon. It's not as bad as it seems. You'd have fun here if you just gave it a shot. Remember, you can't judge a book by it's cover." Victoria said. _

"_Shut the fuck up, shit face," Scarlet snapped trying to walk away from Victorias horrible voice. As if by some miracle, it vanished instantly, something that made Scarlet feel one percent happier then she had been before. _


	5. It is Not the End

Ah...the final chapter, I think. Yeah, I think that's enough about...well, do I need to say what?

Anyway, enjoy!

Scarlet was horrified at herself. She hadn't known what she had wanted the earth to be like, and now she wished she had never learned. The pureblood vampire drew her twin blades, blood staining the actual blades and engraved hilts. Why had she even stayed in the first place? Had she actually thought she would like what she would find? She felt like she had been there for an eternity, and then Scarlet wondered how long she had been tied up back in the real world.

"Dammit," she breathed, then swiftly brought down her crescent blades and carved a giant 'X' into her body. The Anokian sigils and demon killing signs would kill her...eventually. She next slit her wrists, feeling the blood pour out like thier own, individual rivers. Scarlet was forced to her knees, as if some kind of force was pushing her down with its weight.

How many hours passed, she would never know. She saw three sunrises as she knelt there, blood pouring out of her body. She cursed mentally as she wished that she carried an angel blade with her. Then all she would have to do is stab herself and she'd be free from the stupid djinn spell. She thanked God that the sun even rose in this hellish world; she felt the sun burn away at her cells painfully, a feeling that she'd never thought that she'd actually want to have.

She knew she would occasionally black out, because she'd see hell, and all of the souls she'd ever tortured. _Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwake upwakeupWAKE UP, DAMMIT!_ she screamed at herself, but it was as if her brain couldn't understand what she was asking it to do.

She caught flashes of a room, with wooden supports and a concrete floor. She saw browned, dried-out corpses hanging, thier arms tied up above them. She saw the fiant glow of the dieing electrical lamp, and she realized that she was seeing the abandoned warehouse from the real world. _Oh yes, thank you God, _she thought.

There was then a sudden explosion of agonizing, firey pain in her gut, and then there was a perfect shade of midnight that swooped in.

...

Scarlet first saw a concrete floor, covered with dirt and dust. Her arms were screaming for her to change thier posistion from their tied up posistion, and her guts nothing more then an inferno of pain. She could faintly hear a scuffling sound, and then the sound of a knife entering someones skull. She looked down to her gut and saw the hilt of a demon blade sticking out of her gut, her precious blood spilling out. She knew she didn't have a lot of blood left because she could barely try to think without seeing stars.

The demon could faintly feel Victorias conciousness in her mind, and she saw a flash of the demon Victoria, forked tongue sticking out, dress dripping with human blood...she shuddered and instantly regretted it as the stupid stars danced once more in front of her. She had to try and get untied before the damn djinn came for her once more.

She yanked on her arms and nearly blacked out. "Balls." But who the hell had-

"Sorry I'm late. I had to kill the djinn. Nice to see you alive."

Scarlet recognized Emeralds voice through the haze of pain she was trapped in.

"Mmmh...you...too..."

"Sorry about the demon blade, too. I didn't really know what else to use on you, since punching you is basically useless because of your damn, rockhard skin."

Scarlet smiled faintly, blood spilling from her lips, then she said, spitting gore to the side, "You gonna...get me down...or what?"

...

The pureblood vampire was now in the motel room that she had rented a week ago. Emerald, who was a vampire that assisted Scarlet in anyway she could, had told her that Scarlet had been gone for a week, and Emerald had gotten suspicious. The other vampire had given Scarlet five packets of blood that she had stolen from a blood drive, saying to 'take it easy', but of course Scarlet ignored her and drank them down in record timing. Emerald had left after making sure that Scarlet was okay, and Victoria had 'awoken' when Scarlet had had her first packet of blood.

_...Scarlet._

"Yeah Victoria?"

_I love you. _

"_I know, Victoria. I love you too."_

_Scarlet guessed that Victoria had felt that something was wrong with her, and she was happy that Victoria had actually given an attempt to try and heal her. There was a comfortable silence between the two, and then Scarlet said, trying to ignore all of the images that were popping up in her head from when she was in djinn world, "Thanks for loving me, Victoria," and then the pureblood wrapped her conciousness around ehr vessels, enjoying the moment between human and monster. _

_~fin~_


End file.
